Scorpion and JR
by Shrull
Summary: Scorpion, a warrior from he... well lets just say he is from the 'the place'  However scorpion is in the worst part of his life parent hood, again. And kets just say its not a boy.
1. Chapter 1

Scorpion and JR

Okay guys welcome to my new story. Please note that the showdown is coming out in the mısc category.

Scorpion was looking at the gate with disordered patience waiting for the so called god of death to come forward. His sword dangled from his back. Dripping a red liquid some will think was ketchup... Which it was actually. You see he was curious to taste human food so he went through a rough fight involving security and a mad hobo with a lawyer to get it (burger) for free.

"I give up" scorpion was about to say until he heard a hoarse voice behind him. Scorpion turned around ready to attack and screech like a warrior. The hoarse voice behind him belonged to an old man who looked eighty, ninety. "I am the god of death" the man said before going to series of cought and heezes.

Scorpion stared at a minute before smiling a little then going through some giggles then snorts and then finally he burst out laughing like a raving mad lunatic.

"Oh yeah" the old man said. Suddenly he transformed to a huge dragon half fids and tiger thingy. He launched at scorpion with a tail of a scorpion (I know) . The tail wrapped around Scorpion. Holding him up. "Ya think that's funny huh huh" the god of death shouted. The funny thing was that scorpion was still laughing. "What's so funny" the monster said with a serious and no nonsense voice.

"A ticke grub got me" scorpion said through chortles. "Oh I forgot that booby trap" the monster said.

(After hours of extracting)

"Now the weapon" the old man started. "Is yours" he said. "Magic of spheres and stuff that I obviously don't know about since I don't care crap about appear the weapon of power in front of the warrior of bravery" a smoke cloud struck the place.

**Sorry about the cliff hanger but its time to go to bed. I have passed my curfew... Just kidding but seriously I have passed curfew.**

The smoke cloud cleared slowly and as it cleared all scorpion could see was a basket?. "What is this" scorpion said looking into the basket. "A baby" the old man said

"No seriously" scorpion said with his eyes in 'what's gonna happen next' shape. "You see to truly get the weapon you must have all the elements" the supposedly mad man said. Scorpion shouted "I am strong brave and courageous what more do need". "LOVE" the man said.

"What?" Scorpion asked.

(Camera zooms into mans lips)

"L-O-V-E LOVE"

Scorpion suddenly had a flash back of seeing his child play while he was sitting with his wife... Before they were ripped to shreds by a mad sorcerer.

Scorpion went into a laughing series again.

"A grub got ya" the god said hoping not to have to pull one of those things off the guys bu...

"No its just" scorpion started before screaming so loud that from shao kahns castle shao kahn said with a smile: "I found Sindel".

**Well guys that's all so far please note that the show down again is in misc... If not I might move it to mortal kombat instead since they are hosting the show ina way.**


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpion and Jr

**I want to be fast in updating and my story should be the first since I wanna give a good impression on it welcome to chapter 2 of scorpion and jr and thanks to my biggest fan. The amazing Kim.**

Old that's what scorpion thought. Old and crazy or krazy. I mean who would ever think that a god could be so deranged. Even raiden was not as bad as that lunatic.

"Hey" the old man said, "I hear thoughts boy" his mouth dripping salaiva. Grotesque scorpion thought.

"Aint ya going ta do something" he started. "Apart from ripping your head off after going through high levels of stress waiting for the announcer to say finish him and shout round 1 kill the annoying old man that wants to kill you by trying to make you go crazy" scorpion said without breaking. The old man was holding a cup of cofee that fell down and broke. "Ah shut up, you think your the only one facing problems. I am 5697249 years old. My brother kratus "the god of war" is old but still handsome. I GOT A FACE THAT LOOKS LIKE DONKEYS" the man said.

He then farted. Scorpion was holding a cup of cofee and it fell down and broke.

(In the scary forest that would not seem so scary because it did. Not have the elements. Dude let's just say that he is in the trees that are alive and deadly)

Scorpion stopped and thought for a moment how did the man get him to carry the baby in the first place.

(Flash Back)

Old man: (clears throat) scor...

(End of flash back)

"Oh yeah" scorpion started. "He said that the baby was the weapon". Scorpion put the basket down and looked down at the baby it did seem cute. Hold on! When did he start thinking things were cute. The baby looked at him with mourn... "Jeezaweeza men no need to sparkle out your poetry we all no that form" sorry men. The baby started crying, scorpion went into panic. He never dealt with this before with his old child. He picked up the baby and started singing: a mans head get ripped apart by a very strong wing that belongs to a dragon what do get when you put a bomb in the mouth of daegon. The baby stopped crying and stared at scorpion with that "no I want a song" look. Scorpion inderstanding the "language" put the baby down and thought to himself. Was life really horrible in netherrealm? He continued his carrying of shame to get more shameful.

(5 hours later)

Time had passed a lot to scorpion it was 5 years of baby sitting. This was harder than protecting the world from evil. He could bet that too goofy and goody liu kang could not handle this. Or could he? "Only one person to find" the baby suddenly filled his diapers. Scorpion. Looked down. And saw. Stuff. Mushy stuff. Really mushy stuff. Really mushy mushy stuff. Really...

Okay they get it.

Scorpion bent down to basket and opened the diapers slowly. Ahhhhhhh!

Sub zero darted throught the forest chasing quan chi like a tiger on the hunt for the food. Quan chi had been learning yoga like a mad tytant he flew through holes and climbed trees just to get sub zero to be cold on his tail (get it).

Scorpion picked the stuff up in the diaper then looked at it a lot he then threw the diaper away.

Sub zero ordered one of his warriors to throw an ice ball to quan chi. Quan chi ran and ran his plan was simple dodge his ice ball he always succeeded because he knew everything about the forest every trap every tree he even there names. Hey there's fred. He jumped up ready to dodge until a bag hit his head the bag suddenly split open and brown hard liqiod came out. He fell on the floor only to realize it was a a diaper. "ITS THE STUFF!" He shouted only to get frozen by an ice ball in the air.

And he got stuck in the air.

Scorpion looked back and saw subzero and his warriors stare at him. Scorpion was in a positition of wrapping the babies backup diapers. Subzero noted to himself: I knew I just should have listened and put that whiskey down.

**That's all immediately this chapter is put up the showdown starts which is in the mortal kombat since they are hosting it.**

**Reptile: WHOO!**


End file.
